Luna Azul
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Una extraña luna lleva a Hipo a revelar algo que no aceptaba. Respuesta al reto # 6 de caldo de Toothcup para el alma.


**Muy bien espero que hayan disfrutado su 14 de febrero, y bueno aquí dejo mi Respuesta para Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín, yo no soy bueno con el romance y esas cosas así que dejo un LEMMON random y espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños, etc etc etc.**

**Espero no me fucilen, lo hice en un camión atrapado por 7 horas sin nada mas que hacer que este y otro fic así que perdón si tiene mala sintaxis, ok dejando mis traumas atrás ahora si empezamos.**

(pensamiento) "diálogo" -sucesos-

**Ahora si 3... 2... 1... empieza.**

* * *

En Berk un mañana como todas las demás despertó un vikingo de una sola pierna, siendo despertado bruscamente por un dragón con unas ansias insaciables por volar y como cada una ellas él lo complacía volando hasta que tuvieran hambre y muy a pesar de ambos bajaban de mala gana a cumplir con las exigencias de sus estómagos.

Y tras preparar su comida y la de su padre le entregó un cesto lleno de peces a su dragón que lo devoró increíblemente rápido mientras el acababa con su comida, para luego salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo caminando junto a su dragón, sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con un regordete joven que era su amigo y que al parecer estaba muy emocionado.

"Hola Patapez, por qué tan feliz?"

"No lo vas a creer Hipo esta misma noche, según algunos libros que tengo, la luna se va a teñir de azul; nunca antes había pasado algo como esto y estoy muy emocionado, no puedo esperar para verlo. Tendrás que perdonarme pero tengo que prepararme para esta noche, adiós" dijo con un muy notorio tono de felicidad mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Tras lo cual ambos continuaron su paseo hasta el mediodía, pues se tuvieron que dirigir a la academia de dragones para sus habituales lecciones, y como siempre los gemelos se peleaban o no prestaban atención, Patán trataba sin éxito de conquistar a Astrid y Patapez bueno Patapez no dejaba de hablar sobre aquella luna azul. Así que fastidiado decidió darles el día libre tras lo cual todos emocionados montaron a sus dragones para alejarse lo más rápido que podía dejando a Hipo sólo con su dragón.

"Parece que nos quedamos solos amigo"

Recibió un suave ronroneo como respuesta y después se dedicaron a guardar las cosas usadas en la clase.

Luego fueron a la herrería a petición del jinete, para hacer nuevos diseños para la cola de su amigo y hacer algunos encargos de Gobber como fundir metal y afilar algunas armas.

Y asi terminó su día, Hipo junto a su dragón miraban como el sol estaba por ocultarse, perdiéndose cada vez más en su pensamientos.

(Sé que estoy loco debo de estarlo no puedo dejar de tener estos sentimientos, pero que voy a hacer si lo descubre puede odiarme y eso no lo resistirá siempre estuve solo y no soportaría volver a estarlo) Hipo no podía dejar de pensar, no sabía que hacer se sentía mal de tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia un hombre o más bien hacia su dragón.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente sintió algo muy familiar golpeando su espalda y quien más podría ser sino Chimuelo, el dragón ébano se había extrañado de ver a su pequeño jinete tan pensativo por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Tras mucho insistir Chimuelo logró que su jinete lo montará para llevarlo a volar mostrándole ese bello atardecer que compartían los dos y que su mente se despejará con tan bello panorama, más su plan falló Hipo estaba igual o aún peor que antes, por lo que Chimuelo uso su plan B empezando a bajar en picada recibiendo pequeños gritos de sorpresa por el repentino cambio, logrando que su jinete por fin reaccionara.

"Chimuelo que haces" dijo Hipo mientras hacía lo imposible para hacer que volvieran a volar con normalidad más sin poder lograrlo a tiempo terminaron zambulléndose en el lago de la caleta donde formaron por primera vez aquel lazo que los uniría por la eternidad.

-La noche ya se había hecho presente mostrando la luna y el frío que conllevaba-

Rápidamente ambos salieron del agua pero en su proeza Chimuelo rompió su cola dejándolo varado hay hasta que su jinete la arreglará.

"Chimuelo por qué hiciste eso, dragón malo dragón muy malo pudimos haber muerto" dijo Hipo con un ligero enojo en su tono mientras se quitaba su chaleco empapado y se colocaba junto a su dragón para calentarse hasta que otra voz lo interrumpió.

"O vamos no fue tan malo y bien que te gusta cuando tú me pides hacerlo, además sino hubieras jugado con mi cola podría haber aterrizado perfectamente" aquella voz sonaba tan hermosa a los oídos de Hipo pero no por eso no se asustó.

"Chimuelo, tú también escuchaste eso verdad?" dijo muy nerviosamente Hipo

El dragón prestó mucha atención pero hizo un gesto indicando que no había oído nada.

"No Hipo no hay ningún ruido, estas bien" dijo el enorme reptil mientras se acercaba y cubría con sus ala a su humano.

Hipo no lo podía creer su dragón estaba hablando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Chi...Chimuelo tú estás hablando"

"Espera me estás entendido"

Ambos se quedaron mudos por la impresión hasta que Chimuelo alcanzó a preguntar.

"¿Cómo es posible?, yo siempre te hablaba pero tú nunca entendías lo que decía"

"Tal vez sea por... la luna, recuerdas Patapez nos dijo que la luna de esta noche sería azul, es posible que tenga algo que ver con eso"

Tras el último comentario ambos se quedaron en un silencio tan incómodo que a pesar de sólo ser unos segundos sintieron que horas pasaban.

Hipo estaba por declararse a Chimuelo al ser una oportunidad única sin embargo el dragón se le adelantó a hablar.

"Hipo sabes hay... hay algo que debo decirte"

El pequeño salió de entre la ala de su dragón para verlo a la cara.

"pues verás eh querido decirte esto por mucho tiempo pero no podía ni sabía cómo hacerlo así que simplemente lo diré, Hipo yo...yo te amo"

Chimuelo creía haber perdido la razón se esperaba que lo rechazara o que lo dejará abandonado en aquel lugar pero nunca espero que su jinete su lindo niño le diera un puro, tierno y suave beso sobre sus labios dejándolo tan sonrojado que de no ser por su oscura piel se vería más rojo que un tomate.

Hipo no supo lo que hizo, su cuerpo se movió sólo, cuando escucho a su dragón decirle que lo amaba y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía aunque bastante rojo y avergonzada decidió continuar aquel beso hasta que el aire se acabó.

Tras aquel casto beso Chimuelo decidió mandar cualquier vergüenza que tuviera a volar, empezando a restregar su cara en el pecho de su jinete ronroneando recibiendo caricias hasta que empezó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a un lugar mucho más sensible.

"Chimuelo espera no estoy listo para eso y la... la verdad me asusta lo que pueda pasar"

"lo siento Hipo, no puedo resistirlo, yo te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y lo siento pero esta noche te haré mío"

Tras aquel último comentario con un poco de fuerza le quitó esa molesta prenda que ocultaba aquella delicia que su jinete ostentaba, haciéndolo caer en el pasto, para luego empezar a saborear lentamente aquel miembro con el que tanto había fantaseado, su lengua bífida estuvo moviéndose despacio desde la base hasta la punta haciendo sacar al adolescentes varios gemidos de placer que trataba sin ningún éxito de ocultarlos.

"Chimuelo por aghh por favor detente te lo aghh ruego"

"Hipo te prometo que no voy lastimarte pero no me detendré además estoy seguro que disfrutarás esto"

El dragón dejo todo lo que hacía para darle un suave beso en los labios a su jinete, él se relajó ante esto y aunque con mucho miedo de lo que podría suceder sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que Chimuelo decía la verdad  
y así que empezó a disfrutar los delicados movimientos de la lengua de su dragón sobre su miembro, que empezaba a endurecerse.

Aquello siguió por un tiempo hasta que Chimuelo vio cómo su jinete se había perdido en el placer, haciendo que no notará en lo más mínimo como se movía posicionándose sobre él, poniendo al alcance de la boca de su pequeño, su propio miembro que también había despertado.

Cuando Hipo se dio cuenta del enorme pedazo de carne que se encontraba frente a el no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de cómo sería sentir aquello dentro de su boca así que imitando a su dragón empezó lamiendo muy tímidamente la base ganándose algunos ronroneos como respuesta, luego empezó a besar la punta obteniendo varios gemidos pero cuando introdujo la mitad de aquel monstruo en su boca, llenándola por completo, el dragón empezó a gemir con mucha fuerza, sintiendo como el adolescente succionaba y luego besaba su miembro.

Ahora era el dragón el que estaba perdiéndose en aquellos suaves y delicados labios que apresaban su miembro pero eso no se quedaría así oh no, él era quien le daría placer a su Hipo, lo habían retado y por supuesto que aceptaría aquel reto.

Chimuelo dejo el miembro de su jinete en paz para concentrarse en aquella pequeña entrada que sin duda alguna haría suya.

Recibiendo una pequeña queja al principio, más si antes Hipo se había perdido en el placer, ahora se encontraba en un nivel completamente distinto, nunca se había imaginado que podría sentirse tan bien, llegó a tal punto que olvido que tenía el miembro de su dragón en su boca, gimiendo sin parar rogando por más.

Y claro que el dragón iba a obedecerlo, empezando a introducir su lengua más y más hasta que sin intención alguna tocó aquel punto que hizo al adolescente ver por un segundo el Valhala; haciéndolo despertar del trance en el que se encontraba, dedicándose a darle todo el placer que pudiera a su dragón lamiendo, succionando y besando la punta mientras con sus manos masajeaba la base sacando cada vez más gemidos al dragón.

Chimuelo ya se estaba en su límite, pero no permitiría ser el único en correrse así que utilizó su último recurso.  
Sacando su lengua del interior del menor para continuar saboreando su miembro; y aunque era muy placentero, el menor no paraba de quejarse por dejar su entrada vacía, hasta que el dragón empezó a meter muy lentamente su cola en la entrada del menor, causando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Hipo no sabía cómo había terminado en aquella situación pero su cuerpo ya no podía más, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo le rogaba por dejar que se viniera, más él no lo permitiría quería que su dragón acabará antes que él y cuando sintió aquel extraño objeto atravesar su virginal ano no pudo resistirlo más, se sentía bastante extraño, aquello no era igual a la suave lengua que antes había entrado, era bastante duro y le causaba un ligero dolor al que pronto se acostumbró pero también le generaba un gran placer, sumado a que su dragón se ocupaba de su miembro como si de un dulce se tratará, causó que no pudiera resistir por más tiempo dejando salir aquel líquido blanquecino que tanto había resguardo.

Pero no fue el único Chimuelo también no pudo aguantar más, soltando su semilla mientras saboreaba la de Hipo disfrutando cada gota de ella, mientras Hipo bueno Hipo se llenó la boca entera tratando de tragarlo sin ningún éxito sobrando suficiente para cubrir su cuerpo entero; después de tragar todo el semen que pudo, por fin tuvo la boca libre para hablar.

"Wow Chimuelo eso fue increíble"

Chimuelo sólo ronroneo feliz mientras se quitaba de encima de su jinete dejándolo libre.

"mmm Chimuelo pu... puedes sacarla por favor es un po... poco incómodo" dijo Hipo mientras señalaba la cola unida a su cuerpo con una cara extremadamente roja.

"no, no quiero"

"o vamos ya déjame descansar un rato"

"eso hago, sino ya estaría sobre ti, en este momento" dijo Chimuelo sonriendo como si fuera lo más inocente del mundo.

"¡Que enserio ya estás listo para más! ¡No lo puedo creer!, pe... pero por favor podrías sacarla es que... aunque no lo creas duele un poco"

"precisamente por eso la deje Hipo, o crees poder aguantar el siguiente round sin preparación"

"¡Que enserio vas a...! bueno tu sabes"

"Claro todo esto sólo fue para prepararte, aún falta el evento principal" dijo Chimuelo mostrando la sonrisa más pervertida que alguna vez haya hecho.

Hipo bastante avergonzado no tenía planeado dejar a su dragón hacer lo que quisiera e intento sacar la cola de su dragón causándole un sensación bastante extraña pero a pesar de ello no se detuvo, más cuando estaba por sacarla completamente el dragón se dio cuenta y aprovechando aquella oportunidad para introducirla aún más sacando un gemido ahogado por parte de Hipo.

"No, no, no, Hipo tú me montas a diario, es tiempo de que los roles cambien"

Chimuelo beso a Hipo con tanta intensidad que ya no pudo más acercó su hocico al cuerpo de Hipo quitando aquella última prenda que ocultaba el cuerpo de su jinete después empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del más joven erizándolo por cada beso y mordida que le daba, mientras iba descendiendo cada vez más, dejando un rastro de marcas y saliva por donde pasaba; llegando a sus botones rosados que empezó a lamer y succionar, mientras frotaba su hombría contra la de él menor asiendo que el menor empezara a ponerse duro.

"Chimuelo ! bas... basta déjame descansar un rato"

"no Hipo eres un niño travieso y tengo que castigarte"

"pe... ahí pero si tú eres quien aghh está siendo el pervertido aghh"

"jejeje puede que sea cierto, pero tratase de escapar y eso te califica como un niño travieso" dijo Chimuelo antes de robarle un beso e introducir un poco más de su cola.

Tras tantas caricias de su amado dragón Hipo no pudo evitar excitarse causando que su pene volviera a despertar.

"OHHH parece que alguien ya tiene energía para más" dijo dándole una rápida lamida al miembro de Hipo causando que diera un gemido más fuerte.

"por AGHHH Chimuelo por favor déjame"

Chimuelo ignoro olímpicamente el comentario de su amado posicionándolo en 4 debajo de él, retirando muy lenta y maliciosamente su cola, obteniendo fuertes gemidos.

Hipo estaba muy nervioso sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir, y viendo el enorme monstruo que su dragón tenía sabía que le dolería y más viendo que parecía impaciente por empezar. Ya se estaba preparando para lo peor, pero el dolor nunca llegó.

Chimuelo de la forma más delicada que podía frotaba su miembro entre aquellos suaves montículos causando toda clase de sensaciones para ambos. El planeaba obligar a su jinete suplicar por más.

Y asi lo hacía la punta rozaba la entrada cada vez adentrándose sólo un poco, causando que Hipo se estremeciera y sacará suaves gemidos, tentándolo con cada suave embestida causando a su pequeño una sensación de vacío y un creciente deseo por más.

"Chimuelo si aghhh vas a hacerlo aghhh hazlo de una vez"

"y ahora quien es el agh pervertido?"

"Tú lo aghhh eres, por aghhh empezar esto"

"crees que con aghh esa actitud voy a hacerte caso?, y que no se te olvide que agh esto es un castigo aghh"

"Chimuelo aghhh puedes hacerlo por favor" dijo Hipo con la voz más tierna que podía.

"¿hacer qué?"

"Puedes aghhh meter tu pene dentro de mi"

"¿cuál es la palabra mágica?'

"Chimuelo aghh en serio, bien puedes aghh follarme por favor"

"claro Hipo, por ti agh lo que sea"

"pervertido" dijo Hipo asiendo un puchero.

"Así me quieres" decía Chimuelo mientras paraba sus embestidas y se posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de su jinete sintiendo como se tensaba.

"No te preocupes lo haré suave" dijo mientras lentamente se introducía fijándose en cada expresión que su amado hacía, deteniéndose cada vez que veía alguna mueca de dolor.

Chimuelo suspiro tremendamente al sentir al fin todo su pene traspasando el ano de Hipo, aquello era algo que jamás había sentido, no era como lo había imaginado, ni tampoco era como masturbarse el mismo sino algo aún mejor, mucho más personal, y que le trasmitía una sensación cálida. Deteniéndose esperando a que se acostumbrará el interior de su pequeño.

"Aghh Chimuelo la tienes demasiado grande" decía Hipo mientras jadeaba al sentirse lleno.

Tras algunos interminables minutos el interior de Hipo por fin se había acostumbrado.  
Chimuelo empezó con suaves embestidas tratando de ser cauteloso saliendo casi por completo y luego introduciéndose lentamente marcando un ritmo constante, esperando porque su pequeño pidiera más.

"Chimuelo aghhhh empuja aghhh por favor"

Y así lo hizo comenzaba a empujar y nada más que empujar.

Los gemidos de Hipo iban de medios a fuertes, pero mostrándolo más y más complacido, y mientras tanto Chimuelo se acostumbraba a aquella situación... sentía los muslos tiernos y las piernas cálidas y acogedoras de Hipo contra sus miembro, y su cuerpo pequeño y delgado bajo el suyo.

"AGHHH... mmmmm..." —pronto Chimuelo empezó a sacar su pene antes de empujar, y cada vez fue empujando más profundo, más rápido y con más fuerza; sus gemidos y los de Hipo a ese punto se podrían escuchar hasta Berk, pero para ellos ya no importaba si de pronto alguien los descubría, estaban tan inmersos haciéndose el amor que todo lo demás se les olvido, ya todo el mundo para ellos, era la compañía del otro y su cercanía.

"awww, awwww! Chimuelo!"

"MMMMmmmm! Mmmm!"

"AGHHHH, AGHHH... jamás me había sentido así... jamás!" alcanzó a decir Hipo entre sus gemidos, (haaaaaa! Mi cuerpo! Mi... Mis músculos! Haaaaa! Chimuelo esta tan duro... y yo me siento tan suave... me gusta, pero... jamás creí que se sentiría así... se siente tan cómodo... tan... bien)

Con su cola Chimuelo empezó a masturbar el miembro olvidado de Hipo aumentando aún más sus gemidos, hasta que en una embestida golpeó su próstata haciéndolo correrse alcanzado un enorme orgasmo.

Chimuelo al sentir el interior de Hipo estrecharse aún más, terminó soltando su semilla en su interior, el cual se llenó obligándolo a sacar su pene y con él una gran cantidad de semen siguiéndolo.

"te amo" alcanzó a decir Hipo antes de terminar desmayado.

"yo también" dijo Chimuelo mientras abrazaba con mucho cuidado a Hipo cubriendo lo con sus alas dispuesto a dormir.

-la mañana siguiente-

Hipo se despertaba tras tener el mejor "sueño" de su vida, no sólo le había declarado su amor a su querido dragón sino que también había tomado la iniciativa realizando su mayor fantasía, o eso creyó hasta que abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba acostado abrazando a su dragón sin nada de ropa y con un ligero hilo de semen aun saliendo.

"Buenos días Hipo, ¿cómo dormiste?"

"Bue...buenos días"

"que bien aún me entiendes" Chimuelo no cabía en su felicidad, ya podrían comunicarse sin necesidad de puros gestos faciales.

"entonces lo de anoche no fue un sueño verdad"

"no, te molesta"

"para nada al contrario, no podría estar más feliz, por fin pude decirte lo que sentía y quisiera estar... contigo... por siempre" lo último se le había escapado a Hipo como un murmullo, poniéndose completamente rojo al darse cuenta de su comentario.

"hay Hipo no sabes que tan feliz me haces, los furias nocturnas sólo tenemos una pareja en nuestra vida y no podría elegir a una mejor" Chimuelo sonreía como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

"pero que hay de tu especie no hemos visto furias nocturnas y si tu especie se extingue?, yo no puedo... bueno tu sabes ayudarte con eso" la cara de Hipo por un segundo se oscureció.

"no te preocupes Hipo de seguro encontraremos una manera, y aún sino, no hay problema prefiero estar contigo a cualquier otra cosa" dijo tras lo cual le dio una lámina en la cara.

"Chimuelo, gracias" su cara regresó a la normalidad.

"Hmmm Hipo a mí no me molesta pero podrías bajarte de mí si quieres"

"A si perdón" pero al momento de pararse un fuerte dolor lo hizo caer al pasto.

"te pasaste, no me puedo ni parar" decía mientras se sobaba el trasero.

"jejeje perdón, pero es temporada de apareamiento y no pude resistirme"

"mentiroso, aún faltan varios meses para la temporada"

"en realidad los furias nocturnas lo tenemos por estas fechas"

"bueno, bueno ahora como vamos a volver a casa yo no me puedo ni parar y tu cola esta arruinada"

"no hay problema, puedes repararla verdad?"

"claro que puedo, pero no volaríamos de forma estable y no creo soportar un viaje tan agitado"

"arréglala sólo salimos de aquí y regresamos a casa caminando"

"Chimuelo!, no puedo pararme mucho menos caminar"

"no Hipo, yo camino y tú te acuestas en mi espalda"

"bien, pero ayúdame a vestirme, no voy a regresar a Berk así"

"¿por qué tienes que ponerte eso? no sabes lo bien que te ves así"

"gracias dragón pervertido, pero no quiero que mi padre piense que hicimos algo extraño"

" y por qué no, acaso no dijiste que querías estar con migo por siempre" dijo Chimuelo mientras hacía una rabieta.

"si lo dije pero no quiero que mi papá te castre o algo peor"

"bien, pero promete me que le dirás de lo nuestro"

"en su tiempo lo haré pero por lo mientras ayúdame"

* * *

-Mientras en el pueblo de Berk-

Una junta se estaba llevando acabo con la intención de decir si Berk trataría de aumentar su territorio o no.

"Debemos hacer el intento Berk tiene el apoyo de los dragones, además somos los guerreros más fuertes en el meridiano de la desesperanza".

"No, no debemos arriesgar la paz que con tanto trabajo hemos logrado conseguir"

"Ya basta, sólo el jefe puede decir en este tema tan delicado" ya fastidiado Gobber decidió meterse en la discusión.

"bien Estoico entonces es tu decisión"

"Señores somos vikingos por el amor a Odín, ahora con dragones seremos imparables y ahora prepárense, que en cuanto hayamos entrenado a suficientes invadiremos tantas islas podamos"

Tras aquel pequeño discurso todos empezaron a aclamarlo.

-Después de salir de la reunión-

"Estoico estás seguro, no creo que a Hipo le guste la idea, tu sabes como es y creo que no le gustará"

"No importa Bocón, ya es tiempo de que Hipo descubra que ser el jefe implica que el pueblo es primero"

"Si pero tu bien sabes que no le gusta pelear, mucho menos va a entrenar a todo un ejército de dragones"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso más tarde ahora lo primero será empezar a preparar todo"

* * *

-Regresando con Hipo y Chimuelo ya en Berk-

"Fuiste muy rudo creo que mi pantalón se desgarro más"

"Tengo garras no manos tampoco esperes que haga milagros"

"Pero pudiste ser más cuidadoso, no quiero que se den cuenta de lo que pasó"

"Mira es Patapez"

"Oye no cambies el tema"

"Pero míralo está muy deprimido, eres su amigo podrías ir a animarlo, además podríamos preguntarle de por qué ahora puedes entenderme"

"Bien! "dijo después de un largo suspiro, muy lindo al parecer de su dragón.

"Oye ¿Patapez que te pasa?, ayer estabas muy animado por lo de la luna y hoy bueno ¿Qué pasó acaso no pudiste verla?" dijo Hipo tras acercarse en Chimuelo.

"No es que no la pudiera ver Hipo, es...es que no encontré a mi amada"

"¿Tu amada?"

"Quería que fuera un secreto pero bueno te lo contaré:  
Cuando la luna se tiña de azul el último día de otoño,  
El alma que está destinada a ser tuya se mostrará,  
Y si su amor se consume en esa noche, este será eterno y aún los dioses no serán capaces de separar a la pareja que Freya dio su completa bendición"

"¿Qué es eso Patapez?"

"Una antigua leyenda que habla de un amor imposible de una pareja de tribus enfrentadas en guerra por siglos, dicen que bajo esa luna fueron capaces de hablar de corazón y que gracias a su fuerza y amor, lograron unir sus tribus y que incluso ambos murieron en el mismo momento uniéndose hasta el final, así que me llene de esperanza y coraje ayer buscando quien podría ser mi pareja... pero ayer no encontré a esa persona especial y estoy seguro que moriré sólo"

"Calma Patapez es sólo una vieja leyenda en un libro, no tienes por qué desanimarte, tu chica debe de estar por ahí"

"¿Estás seguro de eso Hipo?"

"Claro, ahora perdón pero tenemos que regresar a casa antes de que mi padre llegue"

"Pobre Patapez, si tan sólo pudiera decir le que Gordontúa está loco por él" dijo Chimuelo dejando a un Hipo con la cara bastante roja.

"Enserio, vamos a decirle, de seguro eso lo anima"

"No lo hagas le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, además no te preocupa que tu padre llegue ante que nosotros"

"Bien, vámonos luego le digo"

Tras lo cual se fueron dejando a Patapez sólo con sus pensamientos.

Al llegar Hipo se preocupó, los demás vikingos no le dieron importancia, pero si su padre lo veía con la ropa tan maltratada y de un color extraño seguro que sospecharía algo.

"Muy bien Chimuelo primero vamos a mi habitación tengo que cambiarme de ropa antes de que mi papá me vea"

"Bien Hipo pero que no se te olvide lo que platicamos antes"

"Ahora que recuerdo creo que alguien me debe un pantalón nuevo"

"Mejor nos apuramos si no quieres que tu padre te vea así"

"Enserio Chimuelo, tienes que dejar de evadir las cosas"

"Yo no evado nada, es que está por llegar"

Hipo volteó y alcanzó a ver a su padre seguido por Bocón en dirección a ellos.

"Si ya sabías que estaban cerca por que no me lo dijiste"

"Si, te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso" decía Chimuelo enojado mientras le daba un golpe con sus orejas.

"Bien, no tenemos tiempo para est...Hola papá"

"Hola Hipo, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"

"Nada!, nada es sólo que... decidí dar un paseo con Chimuelo temprano y acabo de llegar"

"Bien, vamos a entrar tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo"

Al entrar la cara de Hipo se puso tan blanca que bien pudo haber sido confundido con un fantasma.

"Muy bien Hipo lo que tenía que decirte es... podrías bajar del dragón es un tema muy delicado"

"Bueno... es sólo que tuvimos un pequeño accidente y no... No me puedo parar"

Mientras tanto Bocón que entró para apoyar a Hipo, empezó a revisar la cola de Chimuelo buscando la razón del accidente.

"Qué raro que la cola este así de mal, yo mismo fundí el metal" después de decir eso Bocón se dedicó a oler la cola buscando el motivo del mal funcionamiento.

"Espera este aroma lo conozco, !HAY NO PUEDE SER¡" su cara palideció tanto o más que la de Hipo.

"!¿A CASO TU Y EL?!" al darse cuenta de la camisa medio blanquecina y pantalones rasgados que traía puesto Hipo casi se desmaya.

"Bocón, Bocón!, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estas así?"

"Creo que debes preguntarle tú mismo a Hipo"

La cara de Hipo se puso aún más pálida si es que era posible, mientras las penetrantes miradas de su progenitor y maestro se posaban sobre él.

"Bueno yo..."

"Hipo dile la verdad o yo se lo diré" Era la primera vez que Hipo escuchaba la voz de Bocón tan firme y enojada.

"Está bien, papá recuerdas la vez que descubriste que ocultaba a Chimuelo y casi lo matas..."

"Sin rodeos hijo, nada puede ser más extraño que verte domesticar a esas bestias"

"Bueno es que... quiero a Chimuelo"

"Ese no es ningún secreto hijo todos en la aldea lo saben"

Bocón sólo dio suspiro de desesperación, Hipo captó la indirecta y en un susurro le dijo a Chimuelo que se preparara para correr.

"No papá, yo... yo amo a Chimuelo"

"Hijo entiendo que lo quieras, pero no es para tanto"

"Bueno Hipo tuviste tu oportunidad, -aclarándose la garganta- Estoico, lo que tu hijo quiere decir es que tuvo relaciones con el dragón"

La cara de Estoico se puso roja al instante y de la nada apareció una espada en su mano.

"!MATARÉ A ESE DRAGÓN!"

"Ahora Chimuelo corre"

A lo lejos Bocón podía observar una extraña escena aún para Berk: un furia nocturna corriendo por su vida, mientras un delegado vikingo se agarraba con todo sus fuerzas de su cuello y un vikingo normalmente lento corría a la velocidad de dragón, girando su espada en intentos fallidos de lastimar lo.

Después de varias vueltas a la isla Estoico por fin terminó agotado y Chimuelo se posicionó sobre el evitando que intentará alguna estupidez.

"Bien echo Chimuelo, papá te prometo que te lo iba a decir sólo esperaba el momento indicado"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!, sabes la deshonra que esto significa, la humillación que tendré que soportar ante nuestro pueblo"

"Papá enserio yo... yo quiero a Chimuelo, y me-me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida que me... apoyarás"

"¡¿Cómo pensaste que te apoyaría con semejante locura?!, por las barbas de Odín te revolcaste con un dragón; y pensar que te iba a dar el honor de comandar a los dragones que pelearían en la conquista de las otras tribus"

"¡¿Qu-qué acabas de decir?! ¡papá, los dragones son criaturas sensibles y complejas!, ¡NO SON SOLDADOS Y MUCHO MENOS MÁQUINAS PARA MATAR "

"Cállate traidor, no te mereces dirigirte así a tu jefe y mucho menos a tu padre" decía Estoico con una voz fría cortante y mientras giraba su cabeza para desconocer a su hijo.

"Bien si eso quieres está bien no puedo obligarte a cambiar tu opinión sobre mí pero lo que sí puedo hacer es encargar me de los dragones, después de todo son mi responsabilidad no jefe, ahora le deseo dulces sueños"

En ese momento Chimuelo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Estoico dejándolo inconsciente.

"Ahora que haremos Hipo lo último que quise fue alejarte de tu familia"

"No te preocupes amigo tu eres la única familia que necesito y además de cualquier forma él no ha sido un gran padre"

"Entonces Hipo ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides" dijo Chimuelo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

"jejeje no te hagas el romántico, no tenemos tiempo por ahora, primero iremos a la forja por una cola de repuesto luego le explicaremos lo que sucede a los dragones y ellos decidirán que hacer"

"Bien andando"

Chimuelo corrió a toda velocidad llegando en tiempo record a Berk y a la herrería.

Hipo parecía haber olvidado el dolor ya que ni siquiera rechisto de camino y sin aparente dolor tomando y colocando la nueva prótesis sin problema alguno.

Al cabo de unas horas Hipo y Chimuelo lograron reunir a la mayoría de los dragones en un mismo lugar, explicándoles su situación y una extrema pero efectiva solución.

"Entonces eso es lo que pasa y Chimuelo y yo estamos pensando en dejar Berk, pero no queremos que los usen como armas amigos, así que les proponemos que vengan con nosotros, formemos un nido y nos alejemos de sus guerras, pero no los vamos a obligar a nada aquellos que quieran irse estaremos felices con ello y aquellos que no, bueno… siempre estaremos dispuestos a aceptar más"

Muchos dragones comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y todos sino es que la mayoría veían se acercaron a Hipo y Chimuelo realizando una reverencia declarando silenciosamente a sus nuevos alfas.

Hipo y Chimuelo sonrieron orgullosos y empezaron una gran migración de dragones retirándose a mar abierto, sin dejar ni un hueso ni una uña en la tierra para que los hombres del futuro los pudieran recordar, llevándose con ellos algunos humanos elegidos especialmente por su cariño ya sea por los dragones o por su deseo de no seguir la guerra que sucedía entre los humanos.

Mientras tanto y a pesar de todo Estoico continuo con sus ganas de expandir su imperio empezando una enorme guerra que arrasó con la vida, océanos de sangre fueron derramados y una enorme cantidad de herido, muertos aparecieron y por extraño que pareciera los dragones que parecían extintos salvaban a los huérfanos y heridos, siendo una alma buena y caritativa que cuidaba a los humanos a pesar del sufrimiento que varios de ellos le habían causado, seguido por una gran cantidad de pequeños niños y niñas con alas cola, tratando de arreglar los errores de su padre a pesar de los años.

* * *

**Aclarando: Hipo se volvió tan longevo como un dragón, al igual que Chimuelo pudo comunicarse con Hipo, solo aun dato curioso XD**


End file.
